A Tumble of Snow
by x8xdanix6x
Summary: Lily loves Christmas at the Burrow. This year a certain Scorpius Malfoy spends a few days with them. After a heavy snowfall the urge for a family snowball fight is too much to resist. Secrets are revealed when the two teen find themselves caught in the moment. ONE SHOT


**I've noticed a severe lack of stories with Lily/Scorpius pairings compared to Rose/Scorpius and even Albus/Scorpius. I have therefore decided to work on a series of one-shots involving my favourite pairing. **

A Tumble of Snow

Winter with my family was always and adventure. I'd already had fifteen years worth of Christmas', for every one of them we gathered at the Burrow and every year we had a houseful. There was forty six altogether with my grandparents, aunts, uncles, parents, cousins, brothers and even my dad's godson Teddy. He was married to my eldest cousin Victoire and they were about to have a baby. This year, for my sixteenth Christmas, there was forty seven of us. A fellow Slytherin and my brother Albus' best friend had joined us for a few days over the holidays. He was practically part of the family and we were hard pressed to wrench the pair of them apart. His name is Scorpius Malfoy. They were in their last year of Hogwarts with my cousins Freddie and Rose.

On the morning of the 22nd of December I lay curled up in bed dosing. I shared the room with my cousins Lucy and Roxanne. Louis and Hugo slept in the next room. They were all in my year at school and I loved them to pieces. Louis and Roxanne were in Gryffindor, Hugo Ravenclaw and Lucy a Hufflepuff. I myself had been sorted into Slytherin like my brother Albus and I loved every minute of it.

As I slipped between the barrier between sleep and consciousness I heard the curtain being yanked open. A bright light filled the room and I raised the duvet over my face to block out the light. "Wake up, wake up! You have to see this." My cousin Roxanne shrieked excitedly.

I tested the air by poking out a toe. It was cold, too cold. I curled up, reluctant to leave the warmth and comfort of my bed. I heard Lucy yawn groggily in the bed beside me. "Er, I need sleep." she protested sleepily.

Roxanne huffed at our lack of enthusiasm without amusement "Lily, Lucy, get your lazy arses out of bed and come and see!" she demanded threateningly. It quickly reminded me that she was the prankster of the family and if I didn't do what she said soon I'd regret it. It didn't matter that I was a Slytherin, I was the first to admit that I was no match for the daughter of Uncle George and Aunt Angelia. I threw the covers off me in one go hoping that if I exposed myself to the cold air all at once it would be less of an ordeal. I was wrong and I shuddered accordingly. "Hurry up!" Roxanne demanded. We were moving too slow for her liking.

I picked up the pace and climbed out of bed while Lucy did the same. Whereas I slept in pyjamas more suitable for the cold weather Lucy wore a pair of girl boxers and a silky vest top. Her pale freckled skin was littered with goose-bumps. She arranged her chestnut curls so that they kept the chill from her neck and wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered. Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she glared at Roxanne for getting her up. Roxanne's cobalt blue eyes shone at the challenge and Lucy backed down. Her eyes were such a contrast to her dark colouring and I often marvelled at them. But that was besides the point.

We approached the window to what all the fuss was about. When we did, our faces lit up with glee. It had snowed over the night and the eight inch blanket of snow was calling out to us. We exchanged meaningful grins and set about rummaging through the room to find our clothes. I yanked the first items I could find.

Suddenly something that sounded like a herd of elephants came stampeding down the stairs and the bedroom door swung open. I saw the silhouettes of Albus, Scorpius, Freddie and Rose in the doorway, but I had eyes for only one person. The silver-blonde one. They were all already dressed in their coats and scarves. "Snowball fight!" Albus yelled as Lucy shrieked and threw a duvet over her half naked body.

"Come on girls it's nothing we haven't seen before and you're family so it doesn't really do it for us." Freddie said puckishly. I laughed at him but I couldn't tear my eye's off Scorpius. He was staring back at me. His eyes were incredibly soulful and he had a way of looking at me as if I was the only one in the room. When he looked at me like that I was a goner. I froze in place.

Rose seemed to be the only one to realise that Scorpius wasn't actually a blood relative, no matter how much he moulded into the family. Like her brother, she was a voice of reason. "Come to think of it. You shouldn't be seeing this." Rose mused and covered Scorpius' eyes with her hands breaking his connection with me. I was finally able to move again. They quickly left to rouse Hugo, Louis and the rest of the family and trampled down the stairs.

Eager to join them, I quickly slipped into a pair of jeans and shrugged on an old sky blue jumper knitted for me by my grandmother several years ago. I grabbed by Ugg boots from under my bed and raced down the stairs without waiting for the others. I hopped clumsily as I slipped my shoes onto my bear feet without stopping. I jumped the last few steps and flew to the front door. My mother was in the kitchen sipping tea with my Aunt Audrey. She saw what I wore and her face crinkled with concern. "Honey, you should really put on your coat." she said in a way only mothers could. I rolled my eyes at her and slipped through the door shouting "No time mum" at her before I closed it.

~*~

When I reached the garden the snowball fight had just begun. James, Dominique and Molly all of whom left Hogwarts last year, ganged up on the older Teddy. Teddy, who was training to be an Auror was more than a match for them. I laughed as his hair morphed colour with every hit he took. It was currently a vibrant aqua. Albus and Scorpius had paired up against Freddie and Rose. Albus' snowball landed in Rose's mass of auburn curls and she laughed shaking the flakes free.

I knew which fight I wanted to join but it would have been too obvious so I went and paired up with Teddy. He welcomed the assistance and together we overpowered the other three. This didn't go down too well with my brother James. However he was singing a different tune when Teddy who'd grown comfortable with my assistance found me turning on him. We pounded him with snowballs and his hair morphed a strawberry blonde the same hue of Dominique's and her siblings. He laugh and cried mutiny before stuffing a handful of snow down the back of my top. I screamed at the shock of the cold flakes melting against the warmth of my skin. I cursed myself for not wearing more layers. As I screamed a snowball hit Teddy in the cheek. He appeared startle and then launched one back at his cousin Scorpius who had sent the ball his way in the first place. I smiled gratefully at Scorpius and he grinned back. Suddenly the two fights merged into one.

Several minutes later Lucy, Roxanne, Louis and Hugo joined us. There was no strategy or order to our fights and balls of snow flew from all areas of the garden. I collected a stash of snowballs and launched them at everyone in sight. I took shelter behind an old oak tree when they all ganged up on me. Louis and Roxanne were too eager in their attempt to get me, they collapsed into a shrub. The garden gnomes who used that shrub for shelter scattered and I had to leap over a few of them as they ran my way. They caused too much havoc so we called a truce for a few minutes for them to flee to the boundaries.

That was when the oldies decided to join in with my Uncles George, Bill and Charlie along with my mother in the lead. My mother ran straight to me waving my winter coat at me. "You but this on before you catch your death." My mother demanded furiously. My teeth chattered violently so I took the coat without complaint. I slipped it on, zipped it up fully and welcomed the warmth it supplied wholeheartedly. "Thanks Mum."

She smiled at me an then turned to her brother, "Let's get them!" she cried and then the adults made the sound of a war cry. My cousins and I screamed in surprise as our parents' ganged up on us and hurled snowballs at us. We retreated and grouped together with Teddy yelling our orders. We were not as organised as them, they had experience but we had youth on our side. We battle to the best of our abilities.

I got distracted at one point and Scorpius had to pull me out of the way of a snowball flying for my head. A surge of pleasure jolted through me after he'd saved me. "Thanks" I gasped breathlessly. He winked at me and told me to pay more attention, he couldn't spend all day saving my arse. I laughed and a snowball collided with the back of my head.

I heard the earthy laugh of my Grandpa Weasley vibrate in the air. I turned towards the house and saw that my Grandma and Grandpa Weasley sat on the sideline opting to levitate snowballs with their wands and shoot them at unsuspecting victims. They laughed every time they caught someone off guard. I could also see my eldest cousin. Victoire had chosen to stay in the warmth of the indoors because of her condition and she watched us fall about in the snow from the kitchen window. Her parents, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur were both involved in the snow fight.

I waved at her and once she's spotted me she waved back. My father took advantage of my distraction and I was hit by the snowball he threw at me. I retaliated with one of my own but missed. "You have to do better than that Flower." he laughed.

That was it, no more playing nice. "Charge!" I yelled at the top of my lungs! My brothers and cousins obeyed and we charged towards our parents batting away the snowballs they hurled at us. Suddenly they looked worried and we tackled them to the ground.

"Ok ok! You Win!" My Uncle Percy roared and succumbed to laughter. He was usually really uptight but always managed to loose his pretentious air during Christmas. Uncle Bill groaned as he climbed to his feet. "You're getting too old for this." Uncle Ron pointed out to him. A looked of horror filled Uncle Bill's scarred face. "Who you calling old?" he complained and aimed a carefully aimed ball of snow at him.

Eventually we all got to our feet. Neither of us were done with the snowball fight. "Come now, let's get into different teams" Aunt Audrey suggested. "How are we going to divide us?" Aunt Hermione asked as she brushed the snow out of Hugo's auburn curls. I shrugged, I couldn't think of a way but Hugo had the answer. "Boys v girls!" he yelled and his father slapped him fondly on the back muttering "That's my boy". that earned him a hefty glare from his wife. He coughed and corrected himself, "That's our boy." Aunt Hermione's eyes rolled at her husband. She'd actually been glaring at the sexism of their son's suggestion and Ron's support. I shook my head, that was just typical of Uncle Ron to be so clueless.

"But you boys outnumber us." Lucy pointed out. I didn't need to count every one to know that with Scorpius here and Victoire settled indoors, the boys outnumbered us thirteen to ten. We could still win at those odd. "It's ok Lu, we'll cream them anyway." I told her confidently. She smiled at me and I heard muttering of agreement from the women in my family.

They boys were less graceful. "Yeah right Lil." James scoffed and I could see the others were of the same sentiment. That seemed to rile Molly up, "Ok, bring it on." Uncle George and some of the other guys burst out laughing. George was the worst though, he was almost hysterical. "Come on, you may be better than us in the academic rubbish but in this you don't stand a chance." Freddie laughed.

Aunt Angelia took several paces towards him and he knew he was in trouble. "Who says?" she growled fiercely and he backed off a bit. She reached into her robes, brought out her wand and held it proudly in the air and bellowed, "Girl's wands at the ready!" We all grabbled for our wands. I found that my mother had slipped my wand into may coat pocket. I was grateful for her foresight and retrieved it. We all shook our wands menacingly at the male members of the family. They blanched and Louis and Hugo cursed loudly. Aunt Fleur and Hermione scolded them. None of guys had thought to bring their wands out with them. We sent our first assault of snow using magic but as that sent all of them flailing on their arses we decided to put away our wands. After that, all hell broke loose.

~*~

I shrieked and dodged around the garden shrubs when Scorpius came at me with the biggest snowball I'd ever seen. I was faster than him and with out the added weight of the oversized snowball I managed to evade him and gain a head start. As I skidded through the snow I grabbed hold of tree trunks to keep my balance. Anything loose that I could get my hands on; the bird table, my grandpa's muggle artefacts he had as sculptures; I sent them falling to the ground blocking his path.

Ducking behind a shrub, I bent down and scooped up an armful of snow and moulded it into a ball of ice. I took a quick look over the top of it to assess my advantage. Scorpius had gained on me during the time it had taken me to forge my weapon. I let out a playful scream and he laughed as he chased me. He had such a musical laugh and it took all my effort not to loose myself in it.

We were running in circles and I leapt over one of the obstacles I'd planted in his path earlier. When my feet hit the ground they slipped on a block of ice and I fell painfully to the ground. The shock of the pain caused my vision to swim.

He almost had me but when he saw I was hurt he stopped, still holding the ball of snow over his head. "Are you ok?" he asked and all the colour he'd gained from the exertion of the fight drained at once. This was my chance, I feigned delirium and when he was close enough I launched the snowball I still had in my hands at him with all the power I could muster. It hit him on his torso and he doubled over dropping the giant snowball onto his own head.

I laughed wildly at the sight of him drenched in snow. The flakes camouflaged into his white blonde hair. He joined in the laughter and shook his head at me sending a shower of snowflakes at me. I was unable to move, the sight of him was breathtaking. I looked up at him in awe as he gazed down at me knowingly. He took a step forwards. I tried to issue him a warning but my voice caught in my throat so no words came out. His foot met a block of ice and he came flying towards me and knocked me onto my back.

He lay covering my petite body with his own lean sculpted form. His face hovered inches above mine and again I was lost for words. He seemed to be suffering from the same ailment. As we panted our breath turned to steam before us. The battle continued around us and for now we lay unnoticed.

We lay unmoving in the snow in silence just absorbing the sight of the other. My heart pounded erratically in my chest as I gazed up at his eyes that bore into my soul. They held me captive in my own body. They knew everything about me. _He_ knew everything about me and not just the obvious stuff. He had committed to memory every freckle, every curve and how my every emotion flickered across my face, as surely as I had memorised every inch of him. I knew he had a birthmark hidden just below the waistline of his jeans and how every emotion blazed in his eyes.

His gaze dropped to my lips and then back to meet mine. An impish glean sparkled in thsoe glorious grey depths. I felt warm despite the coldness of the snow that surrounded us. I hated the fact that we had to pretend that I was nothing more to him than his best friend's sister. But if he didn't stop gazing down at my lips and get off me soon my whole family would find out our secret. A secret we'd kept for years. A secret I wasn't sure I wanted to be broken just yet.

He cupped my face and I was certain that he could feel my pulse race under his touch. My body always went into hyper drive by the simplest graze of his skin against mine. I looked up at him uncertainly. A smile curved on his lips and then his gaze lowered to mine. I held my breath and his lips parted, he slowly brushed them against mine. His lips were soft and warm, moistened by the melted snow. In contrast his cheeks were chilled by the cold air. My lips were unresponsive. I tensed thinking of my family all around us. It was imperative not to let this kiss go any further. There was no knowing how long the shrubbery would keep us from view.

He pulled back sensing my stiffness and sighed disappointedly. His breath was a silky caress of peppermint. His eyes raised to mine and the pure adoration in them could not be ignored. To him I was the only person in the world that was important at this moment of time. I relaxed instinctively. His lips came back to caress mine and I forgot everything. I forgot my family who were all around me. I forgot that my brother was likely going to freak when he saw us. I forgot every reason for keeping our secret. I forgot everything but him and I lost myself in the kiss.

It started off gentle. Our lips moved together and I felt my stomach do summersaults, always eager. He sucked on my bottom lip, his teeth grazing it ever so slightly. I made a moaning sound and his lips moved against mine with more vigour. Our kiss grew gradually more intense. Our breaths quickly turned into quick rasps. His thumb toyed at the edge of my mouth encouraging it to open. When I complied his tongue slid in and stroked mine. A soft groan rattled in my throat and he deepened the kiss in response. His tongue duelled with mine and I lavished the minty taste of him. My hands moved and delved into his platinum locks enjoying the silkiness of them as well as holding him to me.

His hands forced apart my hold on him and I made a small sound of protest. He shifted positions so that he was kneeling over me. His head dipped so that his lips nuzzled the sensitive skin of my earlobe. A jolt of pleasure rushed through me and my arms wrapped around his neck. His lips moved back to mine and he kissed me needily.

Another soft moan escaped my lips. His reaction way immediate. One arm scooped around my waist while the other hand supported my neck as he lifted me off the ground. He rocked backward pulling me against him so that I settled in his lap. I lost all train of coherent thought as I clung to him.

After an immeasurable amount of time a distant laugh belonging to my Uncle Charlie brought me back from my bliss. I should have ended the kiss there. Caution nudged at my mind but I batted it away. Scorpius' hand had moved from my waist and slipped under the fabric of my coat and jumper and rested on the bears skin of my stomach. I wanted to deepen the kiss further, I wanted him to glide is hand upwards, but his moves became increasingly more hesitant.

Reluctantly, against my protests and pulled away. He ended our kiss with one last loft kiss to the lips and I felt as if I would melt as surely as if I was made out of the snow that surrounded us. His lips parted and he said something that I'd never heard from his lips before. He said, "I love you Lily"

My heart swelled to an unimaginable size as a result of those words. Scorpius Malfoy loved me. After all the sneaking around we'd done since I turned thirteen, Scorpius was finally telling me he loved me. Tears swam in my eyes and for the first time he looked upon me uncertainly. I saw the fear blaze in his eyes, the silly man hadn't realise that I loved him too. I smiled adoringly at him and raised my lips up to his for a fleeting kiss. He still gazed at me uncertainly and I rolled my eyes at him. Honestly he was so dim at times, "I love you too," I confessed.

His face lit up with a look of pure joy blazing in his eyes. He covered my face with feather-light kisses and we were content to sit there smiling goofily at each other. I hadn't noticed that the air was silent apart from us. I wasn't aware that my family were no longer engrossed in the snowball fight and had actually made a circle around us. Scorpius and I both sat in the snow with our arms wrapped around each other. We beamed at each other, blissfully unaware that we'd been caught out until my brother's laughter broke through the silence. "Well that's one way to announce to the family that you're an item" Albus chuckled.

I leapt to my feet and felt myself flush. I looked at my family, they seemed ok with the new revelation. Albus and James clearly weren't that bothered or else they would have pulled me off him long before now. I was determined to see my parents. They stood together, my mother with a watery smile on her face, she was happy! I sighed in relief. My father was less easy to assess. His emerald eyes bore into Scorpius from behind his glasses. Scorpius climbed to his feet with an embarrassed laugh on his lips and my father paced towards us. I was alarmed but then he did something I hadn't expected. He held his hand out for Scorpius to shake. Scorpius did so, not wanting to offend him. My father said something that I couldn't hear and Scorpius replied with a confident but respectful tone, "Don't worry sir, I will."

My father gave a satisfied nod and walked away from us. It was then that I realised that my family had done the same. I was relieved by their reactions. I turned to Scorpius curiously. "What did he say to you?" He smiled at me and took my hand in his, "He told me to treat you right." he explained, "That's something that I'm going to enjoy doing." He kissed me again but this time on my cheek. We looked back at the burrow and My grandparents stood by the back door, "Come on dears, hot chocolate for all!" my grandmother bellowed. Scorpius kept hold of my hand and pulled me towards the burrow. Our love was perfect and our future full of promise.

**Well that's it! THE END! I soooo kept typing Malfoy instead of Scorpius and kept having to correct it. A habit I picked up writing Snake Charmer. I hope you liked reading it and if you fancy reviewing I'd love to hear what you think of it.**


End file.
